


Beware the Quiet Ones

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Finn (Star Wars), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Alternate Universe - Vampires."Everyone thinks they knows which of the trio is the vampire the first time they meet them. Everyone tends to be wrong.Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Beware the Quiet Ones

Those who meet the odd trio in the halls of Queen Leia’s fortress are often prone to mistaking which of them is the vampire, and which the thralls (or, indeed, that _any_ of them are thralls, since the vampire in question vastly prefers willing and enthusiastic donors to mind-controlled slaves). About half of the newcomers they encounter come away from the conversation absolutely convinced that _Poe_ must be the vampire: outgoing, charismatic, a little older in appearance than his companions, stunningly handsome as vampires tend to be. It’s a reasonable assumption. Pretty much everyone _else_ assumes that _Rey_ must be the vampire: the air of barely contained danger, the stunning beauty, the almost feral look in her eyes.

No one who meets them for the first time ever assumes that _Finn_ is the vampire. Oh, he’s just as handsome as his companions are, but he isn’t as clearly dangerous as Rey, nor as absurdly charismatic as Poe. No, everyone assumes that he is a thrall, and goes on their way contentedly.

Which amuses Finn no end, actually. Mostly because the _second_ time anyone meets the trio is usually at nightly court, and the expressions on their faces when they see Finn standing at Queen Leia’s right hand, second-ranked in the vicious hierarchy of her Court, are absolutely hilarious. Their expressions when they figure out - usually by saying something stupid - that Poe and Rey are _not_ thralls, but the far rarer and much more dangerous _consorts_ , are also hilarious.

Finn has occasionally been accused, usually by his consorts, of having a rather bizarre sense of humor. _He_ says he just has a finely developed sense of irony, and in any case, as vampiric quirks go, a rather odd sense of humor and a habit of finding consorts is as harmless as it gets.

Which is usually where the conversation devolves into kissing.

There are some newcomers, of course, who think that despite his rank in Queen Leia’s Court, a vampire with two consorts and a distinct lack of overweening ego will be easy to defeat and supplant. These newcomers overlook four important facts: first, it’s completely acceptable in vampiric circles for a vampire’s consorts to defend them, as by vampiric law a consort is the same person as the vampire, a sort of odd mirror to the coverture laws that used to proclaim a husband and wife the same person under law. Second, Poe is a crack shot, and keeps his pistols loaded with silver. Third, the long wooden staff Rey carries with her everywhere has caps concealing its pointed ends, and she knows how to use it to very good effect.

And fourth, Finn is possibly the finest fighter in Queen Leia’s Court, even without the assistance of his consorts, and earned his rank by his own efforts well before he ever found his loves.

Those who challenge him openly, he’s usually content to defeat and have done. Those who unwisely choose to attempt to assassinate him - also an acceptable method of rising in the ranks in most Courts - he leaves to his consorts, and they are in no wise as merciful as he.

Queen Leia’s Court has gotten a lot _politer_ since Finn became her second-in-command. And she often congratulates herself on her wisdom in accepting him, when he fled King Snoke’s Court and begged for sanctuary in hers - accepting him and keeping him safe until he was recovered enough to fight for his own place. It’s not every Queen, after all, who knows that when she grows old and weary and wishes to retire to the deep stone and sleep away the eons, she’ll be leaving her Court in not just one pair of good, strong, competent hands - but three.


End file.
